


A Gift From The Heart

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kindness, Mother-Son Relationship, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; All Happy Families Are Alike</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift From The Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



Little Dean Winchester hoped with all his heart that his mommy would love her gift. “Close your eyes and hold out your hand, and I will give you a big surprise!” He beams, grinning so excitedly that the corner of his green eyes crinkles with laugh lines, his cute freckle cheeks rosy with a lovely blush.   
His mommy smiles brightly like sunny sunshine as she held out her hand and closed her eyes. Dean slips the gift into her palm, looking delighted. “Okey-dokey…open your eyes!”

Mary hasn’t stopped smiling since her boy announced he had a present for her, and her grin brightens as she gazes at the gift in her palm. It’s a small book of Valentine’s IOU Coupons that Dean decorated with colorful drawings in art class. She thumbs through the cut-out coupons, seeing one was for a big bear hug while the other was for a bundle of pretty, sweet scented flowers. “Sweetie, I love this! Thank you, my little angel.” 

Dean cuddles into her side and snuggles her, gives her belly a soft kiss when Sammy kicks her tummy. As he gently pats her baby bump, he smiles up at her, his boyish cute face aglow with happiness. “Happy Valentine’s day, Mommy! I love you.” 

Mary presses a kiss to his temple, brushing a hand through his spiky hair, and smiles as her heart does a happy pitter-patter dance. “I love you, Dean. I love you with all my heart, sweetie.” 

It would be years later when not only Dean, but Sam too, would lose someone they loved...many, many years after he lost his mother. 

Dean shuffles over to the couch with the remote in hand and plots down on the cushion next to his geeky little big brother who nibbles away on the popcorn. “All right, scoot, jerkface. Show your elders some respect.” 

“You scoot, ass-hat.” Sam playfully scoffs and flips a piece of popcorn at his brother, not moving from his comfy cozy spot. Dean catches the popcorn and tosses it back, chuckling fondly when Sammy throws it at him in return. A mini popcorn battle ensues, which Sam wins when he catches three pieces in his mouth that Dean threw at him. Neither boy pays Bobby any attention as he sits in the lazy-boy recliner, shaking his head at their silly childish antics. 

“Did we get licorice?” Dean asks when he discovers the bag is empty. 

With a mouth full of yummy popcorn, Sam replies, “No, we did not get licorice. We got good snacks. Licorice is disgusting.” 

Bobby rolls his eyes, knows a snarky argument is about to take place, but he smiles fondly because these are his boys and even grown men they act like children sometimes, and it’s adorably cute. 

“I’m sorry. I didn't quite understand that, uh, Mr. Peanut-Butter-and-Banana Sandwiches?” 

“You know what? I stand by that sandwich. Nobody likes licorice. It’s made of dirt.” 

“It is a classic movie food!” Dean argues. “It’s right up there with popcorn.” 

“Popcorn? Really? You’re out of your mind.”

Dean can’t believe his ears; this is madness! “It’s like little chewy pieces of heaven! It’s awesome!” 

“Oh, chewy pieces of heaven if you're a girl.” Sam teases. 

“Bobby, will you please tell my Sasquatch brother that licorice rocks!” Dean looks to his uncle, and Sam does the same, saying, “And will you tell my idiot brother he doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” 

Bobby huffs, a put on sigh of irritation, even though he’s smiling inside. “Boys, stop auguring, eat your candy, enjoy the movie and stop being damn idjits.” 

Like magic, the augment is forgotten and the boys kick back to watch the movie, chowing down on popcorn and beer. Happily lost in the movie, the boys don’t hear their uncle over the loud explosions from the TV when he says, “Love you, boys.” 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/638894.html?thread=87007662#t87007662)


End file.
